Azul de Acero
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Ella simplemente quería morir, se había dado por vencida, por más que lo intentara, InuYasha nunca iba a poder amarla. Pues él siempre veía a Kikyo en ella... Y cuándo ella estaba dispuesta a morir a manos de Bankotsu... bueno él la golpea.. -Reacciona-dijo molesto! Luego todo se volvió negro...
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Nuevamente Zimba Mustaine reportándose con una historia nueva… siempre me han conocido porque yo soy Sesshome fan, y escribo mucho sobre esa pareja… pero les traigo algo nuevo. Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que suelo escribir, de verdad espero que les gusté y sobre todo me den su apoyo por sobre todas las cosas. Ah y por cierto si tengo lectoras de Destino, estén seguras que terminaré esa historia, sé que tardaré en actualizar por la Universidad y el trabajo… pero de que termino, termino.**

**Bueno… sin más que decir, las invito a leer mi historia.**

**Desclaimer**_: Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Aclaración: NO permito que ninguna persona, publique está historia. Es únicamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Azul de Acero.**

**Prólogo. **

¿Te gustaría que todo fuera diferente? ¿Te gustaría dejar de sufrir tanto, por un amor no correspondido? Esa era ella… tan idiota, tan inocente, tan ilusionada…

Se miraba ella sola como una patética mujer. Sus amigos le miraban con lástima, y ella… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Absolutamente nada… llorar amargamente por aquel de dorados ojos que jamás, le correspondería. Ella enamorada… por alguien que no le amaba.

¿Qué dilema verdad?

El llorar se le estaba haciendo costumbre, además… estaba harta. ¿Por qué seguir tolerando todas sus estupideces? Simple… porque ella lo amaba. Amaba profundamente a InuYasha.

—De verdad que eres idiota, mujer—escuchó a sus espaldas, una voz tan penetrante que le erizó la piel de la espalda.

Tras de ella, se encontraba uno de los siete guerreros, no era nada más, ni nada menos que el líder. Bankotsu, el cual tenía su alabarda rozándole el cuello, ninguno de los dos hacía ruido, ambos seguían mirando cómo InuYasha le prometía a Kikyo salvarla, aunque la vida de la sacerdotisa del futuro dependiera de ello.

—Lo sé—respondió tristemente al mercenario. Cerró sus ojos para dejar salir lágrimas, saladas, que eran cómo dagas en su cara. Y sobre todo a su corazón—Soy una estúpida.

—Te ahorraré el sufrimiento—retiró la alabarda de su cuello, para apuntar directamente a su nuca. De un tajo, la degollaría y ella… moriría.

—Hazlo—aceptó ella, tristemente—No me importa, de todas formas… soy inútil.

Bankotsu, detuvo su letal ataque contra la sacerdotisa. Le miró con asco, y coraje, sobre todo porque mostraba debilidad ante una situación tan tonta… querer morir por no tener un amor correspondido… qué patética era. Bajó a Banryuu, incrustándola en el piso, aún ella mirando la escena de amor entre Kikyo e InuYasha.

—Eres un fiasco de mujer—atacó el guerrero—Patética y débil…

—No tienes por qué decírmelo—anunció ella, sin ganas—Me hubieras matado… y así te quedabas con los fragmentos de Shikon, que traigo.

—Sería un desperdicio matar a una basura—las palabras de Bankotsu la herían, pero era realmente lo que era… estaba en una situación pesimista por la situación.

InuYasha y Kikyo, seguían besándose, sin percatarse de la presencia de Kagome y Bankotsu. Estaban demasiado cercanos a ellos… seguramente el hanyou, no había notado el aroma salino de las lágrimas de la chica.

—Lo sé.

El guerrero perdió la paciencia, odiaba a esa clase de personas que se rindieran por nimiedades cómo esa… gruñó, volvió a tomar a Banryuu, ahora sí, dispuesto a matar a esa chica. Pues el universo no necesitaba basuras como esa. Sin embargo; fue algo distinto.

—Reacciona, estúpida—la tomó por el pañuelo rojo, que siempre portaba su uniforme. La zarandeó, pero pareció no funcionar… y fueron segundos para que todo sucediera.

Kagome Higurashi, había sido bofeteada por Bankotsu, el líder de los Shichinintai. El estruendo de aquel golpe la tenían en el piso por la fuerza, y sobre todo habían alertado a InuYasha, se había separado la pareja, para percatarse de sus invitados.

—Bankotsu—dijo la joven, llorando, sobándose su mejilla colorada. El azabache estaba molesto, muy molesto, iba a darle el golpe final. Odiaba a esa gente mediocre… la odiaba a ella, por recordarle cual débil fue cuando era un niño indefenso.

—¡Cállate, aquí te vas a morir!—exclamó.

Simplemente se descolocó, cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, los ojos de la miko, color chocolate chocaron con los del mercenario, azules, fríos, pero simplemente hermosos… y luego todo. Se volvió negro, seguido de un fuerte impacto de acero.


	2. El Mercenario

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa por tardarme demasiado para poder subir el primer capítulo.**

**De verdad no fue mi intención, pero como todos, no he tenido una buena temporada en mi vida. Tuve que abandonar mi sueño de por fin estudiar en la Universidad y seguir trabajando para sostener a mi familia, por eso más que nada he dejado momentáneamente de escribir… por falta de tiempo.**

**Pero bueno, para lectoras mías que estuvieron pidiéndome que actualizará, les traigo esté primer capítulo. A través de mi página, igualmente pueden comunicarse conmigo para saber sobre las actualizaciones de mis fanfics y nuevos proyectos en mente.**

**Como anteriormente comenté, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir como quisiera, pero actualizaré lo más rápido que se me haga posible.**

**Les mando saludos y a leer se ha dicho.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

•

•

•

**Capítulo I. El Mercenario**

En las aldeas cercanas se andaba corriendo el rumor de que de unas tumbas, siete asesinos habían salido de ellas, esto mismo tenía a muchos de los aldeanos demasiado preocupados y asustados.

El InuTachi, escuchaba los rumores de los viejos, niños, adultos trabajadores y amas de casa, todos aquellos asustados… sobre todo porque si eso era verdad sus vidas estaban corriendo peligro. El extraño grupo caminaba por la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos les miraban con recelo o extrañamente… cosa que molestaba infinitamente al hanyou del grupo.

— ¡Ah malditos humanos!—exclamó molesto—Dejen de mirarnos así, no tenemos pulgas en el rostro—dijo a todos aquellos que les miraban.

—InuYasha… no seas grosero—pidió Kagome, quién en ese momento se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡Feh! Todos son iguales—parecía una fémina celosa por sus reclamos, causó la risa del grupo. Hasta que un par de ancianos se acercaron con desconfianza al grupo.

— ¿A caso ustedes son aquellos guerreros que brotaron de la tierra?—preguntó un poco asustado, pero llamando la atención de los demás aldeanos.

— ¿A qué se refiere con guerreros?—preguntó el pequeño Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku, el cual, también se encontraba curioso por saber de qué hablaban los ancianos.

—No… nosotros sólo somos viajeros—fue el turno de Sango para intervenir en la rara conversación.

—No creo que sean ellos, Kaike-san—dijo un anciano—Además hay rumores de que uno de ellos es totalmente gigantesco, tiene el tamaño de un ogro y otro de ellos carga una pesada arma en su hombro.

—Tienes razón—dijo el anciano dando por finalizada la conversación, sintiéndose más tranquilo con los extraños forasteros.

— ¿De cuáles guerreros habla señor?—pidió cortésmente la joven del futuro.

—Son solo rumores—dijo el anciano, pero su cara pasó de serena a preocupada—Se dice por ahí, en las aldeas cercanas, qué no hace mucho unas tumbas fueron exhumadas… y que de ellas brotaron siete personas… no sé si sean personas pero por lo que se puede escuchar uno de ellos era gigante tal como un ogro, todos ellos… eran…

No continuaba, pero otro de ellos le ayudó a terminar.

—Esos hombres murieron hace ya catorce años… no es posible que puedan estar vivos… pero ellos eran mercenarios a sueldo—dijo el anciano—Sin embargo; se ha escuchado que ellos han regresado de la muerte para tomar venganza contra todos aquellos que les asesinaron.

—Vaya…-Kagome miraba pensativa al par de ancianos.

—Ellos recibieron el castigo por parte del castillo, fueron condenados a ser degollados.

•

•

•

Inminentemente, el grupo, siguió con su camino por la búsqueda de Naraku. Aunque la historia de aquellos ancianos rondaba en la cabeza de todo el InuTachi… llegando fielmente a la conclusión de que todo seguramente era plan de Naraku. No era posible que cadáveres revivieran de la nada… a no ser que un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon se encontrara cercana a los restos, así pudiendo prestarles su energía y poder otorgarles nuevamente la vida.

Sin querer compartir sus conclusiones, abandonaron aquella aldea para caminar aproximadamente una hora y llegar a las lejanías de otra. Dónde los rumores eran los mismos…

—Supongo que hay que parar ésta noche, InuYasha—Miroku miró al hanyou que solo hizo un gesto en desaprobación.

—Miroku, tiene razón InuYasha—dijo Kagome—Además hemos pasado algunos días sin poder asearnos y dormir en una cama.

— ¡Todos ustedes siempre son tan molestos! ¿Qué tiene que no se bañen?—preguntó molesto—A mí no me molesta… puedo pasar varios días sin bañarme.

—Qué cochinote eres, InuYasha—dijo Shippo—Por eso apestas a perro.

— ¿Qué dijiste, enano?—tomó al pequeño kitsune por su felpuda cola.

— ¡InuYasha, suéltalo!—exclamó la miko del futuro.

Después de una pequeña pelea en medio del pueblo, un hanyou con cara al piso y un grupo satisfecho por poder pasar la noche en una posada decidieron prepararse para dormir.

Habían conseguido una posada, bastante tranquila, con la cual habían pagado con los pocos ahorros de extorciones de Miroku en aldeas pasadas. El alimento y unos buenos futones para dormir.

Las jóvenes decidieron ir a los respectivos balnearios termales, dónde podrían relajarse momentáneamente, si bien decían por ahí. El agua caliente aliviaba todos los males. En aquel momento antes de desnudarse en el baño se aseguraron que el pervertido de Miroku no se encontrara espiando. Cuando por fin estaban seguras decidieron darse aquel merecido baño, dónde sus músculos se relajarían.

—Extrañaba ésta sensación—anunció Kagome—Que rico…

—Tenía un tiempito que no, nos bañábamos así, Kagome-chan—dijo Sango, mientras se sentaba en el borde del termal para comenzar a enjabonar su cabello con los cosméticos de Kagome.

De la misma manera, la miko del futuro hizo lo suyo, llenando de shampoo su azabache cabello. Sentía como toda la suciedad adquirida por su cabello, comenzaba a disolverse conforme tallaba, la espuma bajaba sensualmente por su cuello, llegando hasta sus pechos.

Sango sin querer mirar de más, su rostro se coloreó, pues a pesar de todo su querida amiga se veía demasiado sexy, apartó su mirada del cuerpo de Kagome y siguió ella con su labor de asearse correctamente.

Entre pláticas y chapuzones, el agua curó todos sus pesares mentales y corporales, al final solamente decidieron relajarse sentadas, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del vapor y el agua caliente.

—Es hora de irnos, Kagome-chan—dijo la exterminadora—Los chicos también querrán asearse… aunque InuYasha lo niegue…

—Tienes razón, Sango-chan—salió la miko primero para envolverse con una toalla. Seguida de ella, la exterminadora hizo lo mismo, secar sus mojados cuerpos para finalmente vestirse con ropa más cómoda, en este caso unas lindas pijamas que Kagome cargaba consigo, una para ella y otra para la castaña.

Sango admitía que esas prendas eran bastante cómodas para poder dormir, pues al estar holgadas permitían el descanso del cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha?—preguntó la joven Higurashi a los dos masculinos y al neko que se encontraban en la habitación mirándose nerviosamente… no sabían exactamente qué decir.

El silencio se hizo muy incómodo en el InuTachi, pues todos aunque no le dijeran a la miko el paradero del hanyou sabían perfectamente el motivo de su repentina desaparición. Kagome no dijo nada, pero sintió en su interior aquella punzada que la lastimó una vez más, sin embargo; no dio a notarlo, cambiando rápidamente de tema anunciando que el balneario era sumamente delicioso y era turno de Miroku y Shippo ir a tomar un merecido baño.

Durante la cena, intentaron no mencionar al mitad bestia, comiendo unos cuantos bollos de queso y un poco de tempuraki. Acompañado con un poco de sake, que obviamente fue un buen digestivo para mandar a todos a dormir profundamente.

Sin embargo; mediada la noche, cierta persona despertaba, el dolor y celos que le provocaba cierto hanyou no la dejaban dormir como ella quisiera. Al levantarse del futón dónde dormía pudo apreciar a todos su compañeros, Sango se veía bastante cómoda y Shippo a su lado dormía profundamente, la cara del bonzo era pacifica, ignorando de alguna manera todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Saliendo del cuarto y de la posada, caminó por los pasillos dónde varias habitaciones estaban en silencio total, anunciando que todos sus inquilinos estaban totalmente dormidos. Menos ella… pero sentía su corazón carcomerse un grupo de mariposas furiosas se aglomeraban en su estómago. Ella tenía que encontrarlo… aunque le doliera saber que estaba nuevamente con Kikyo, ella quería verlo a él, con vida y a salvo.

En silencio desalojó la posada, en cuanto supiera de InuYasha ella regresaría con el corazón roto una vez más pero tranquila, de saber que su amado hanyou estaba a salvo. Cuando deslizó la puerta para salir, se topó con un par de zafiros llenos de mucho dolor pero sobre todo sed de sangre y venganza.

—Qué tenemos por aquí ésta noche—se río perversamente, la piel se le puso de gallina cuando aquel extraño habló.

Era imponente, no podía apreciar fielmente su rostro por la oscuridad de la noche, pero sus ojos azules fríos como el mismo acero, se veían perfectamente, una sonrisa perfecta junto con perlas tan blancas que adornaban su boca…

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó tontamente, interiormente regañándose porque nunca cargaba su carcaj con flechas en esos momentos.

—Soy aquel que violará tu carne, y luego te mandará al infierno—

Kagome tembló, pues estaba en una posición demasiado peligrosa, se echaba la culpa mentalmente por ser tan descuidada… todo por una persona que no la amaba realmente.

—No te atrevas—conjuró a su alrededor un pequeño campo de energía para evitar que aquel hombre se acercará a ella.

—No me hagas reír—sus palabras se arrastraban arrogantemente—He matado a cada monje y sacerdotisa que intentaron evadirme con sus tontos campos espirituales… mi Banryuu es más poderosa…

Aquel hombre levantó su letal arma para atacar a Kagome, ella miró asustadiza pero sin perder el valor, cuando aquella arma se impactó con su campo espiritual supo que estaba en verdadero peligro… la iban a matar…

—Escúchame bien, sacerdotisa—miró el cuerpo de la joven, viendo que no tenía ninguna curva que pudiera interesarle—La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré sin piedad alguna...—se acercó peligrosamente a ella, poniéndose detrás de la joven fémina—Recuerda mi nombre mujer, cuando mueras, sabrás que Bankotsu será tú verdugo.

Por un momento, su piel se erizó, se electrificó, cuando tuvo a aquel hombre tras suyo. Sintiendo su aroma masculino, era profundo. Descabelladamente sensual a su olfato a pesar de que él fuera su asesino, y aquel que la sentenciaba a muerte, cuando volvieran a toparse.

Después de eso… se desmayó.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Bankotsu con Kagome? ¿Esto se merece un review de su parte?**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
